herofandomcom-20200223-history
Havok
|family = |friends = |enemies = Mister Sinister, Apocalypse, Ahmet Abdol, Magneto, Adversary, Vulcan, Malice, Madelyne Pryor, Proteus, Z'Nox, Erik the Red, Sauron, Dark Beast, J. Jonah Jameson, Larry Trask, Sentinels, Reavers, Mutant Liberation Front, Hell's Belles, Hulk (formerly), Cyclops (formerly) |type of hero = Elemental Superhero}} Havok is a member of the X-Men and X-Factor, and the younger brother of the X-Men's leader Cyclops. He was created by the late Arnold Drake, and the late and Don Heck. History Background Always feeling second best to his brother Cyclops, Alex Summers nonetheless became an important part of the X-Men, even leading the team on occasion. Possessing the ability to fire concussive blasts of plasma out of his hands, Havok continues his on-again/off-again relationship with both the mutant team and his girlfriend Polaris. The middle sibling of the Summers brothers (Cyclops being the oldest, and recent X-Men villain Vulcan being the youngest), Alex Summers was seperated from his brother Scott after the Shi'ar attack on their family's plane, which lead to their father being the anti-heroic space pirate, Corsair. Raised in a foster home, Alex learned that, like his big brother, he too was a mutant; in his case, his body absorbed cosmic radiation and converted into plasma beams he fires from his hands. Exploited by his evil college professor, the Living Pharoh/Monolith, Havok was saved Scott and the rest of the X-Men, and joined them under the alias, Havok, wearing a special costume that monitored just how much cosmic energy he absorbed. Leaving the team with his girlfriend/teammate, Polaris, Havok has not only been a returning X-Man, but has even been the leader of the second generation X-Factor. Early Life Alexander "Alex" Summers is the son of Air Force Major Christopher and Katherine Summers, and is the brother to Scott, and later Gabriel Summers. Alex and Scott would suffer from a tragedy, as when they were being flown home by their father from a family vacation, an alien ship from the Shi'ar Empire attacked them. With their plane ablaze, Katherine pushed her sons out of the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute caught fire, so Scott used his powers to slow their descent, using his optic blast for the first time. Unbeknownst to the brothers, their parents were teleported from the plane by the Shi'ar the very moment the plane exploded. Despite surviving the incident, Scott suffered a head injury, landing on part of his brain that would have allowed him to control his optic blasts. Both were hospitalized and suffered from traumatic amnesia regarding the event, and were sent to an orphanage in Nebraska called State Home for Foundlings. The brothers were subjected to experiments by Mister Sinister (disguised as Mr. Milbury, the orphanage's owner). Sinister believed Scott had the best potential, and had Alex adopted to separate them, and cause Scott to become emotional vulnerable. He was adopted by Andrew and Joanna Blanding, whose lost their son Todd in a car accident. As a result of their loss, Alex's adoptive parents pressured him to be Todd's replacement, which he tried as best as he could. He and his foster sister, Haley, were kidnapped by Todd's killer, Vincent. Alex's powers manifested for the first time, incinerating Vincent, surprising Mister Sinister, who saw that his potential possibly exceeded Scott's. Sinister placed psi-blocks on Alex and Haley, causing them to forget what happened. The mutant Apocalypse took a sample of Alex's DNA to graft it into Ahmet Abol, with the experiment being partially successful. Abdol would create a cult called the Cult of the Living Pharoah, and he would have an unusual symbiotic relationship with the powers. Alex would attend Old Landon College, becoming a geophysicist student, and wouldn't know that Scott became a mutant hero for the X-Men. Becoming Havok Abdol was a professor of archaeology when he discovered that he had psychic link between himself and Alex, and captured him and took him to his laboratory in Egypt. Abdol found a way to screen into Summers' body, becoming the Living Monolith. He was defeated by the X-Men and with the aid of Alex, who's mutant powers resurfaced. Unable to control his powers, Alex chose to remain in Egypt, and was soon captured by the Sentinels and brought to Larry Trask, son of Bolivar Trask. Trask gave Alex the codename Havok and a costume with a chest display that would monitor the build up of his cosmic energy. He was severely injured when the X-Men freed captive mutants from Trask, and he was taken to Dr. Karl Lykos for treatment. Havok's mutant energy triggered his transformation into the pterodactyl vampire Sauron while Lykos tried to drain his lifeforce to feed his own vampiric urges. Sauron was stopped by X-Men, preventing him from further leaching off Havok. Alex accompanied his brother back to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he was trained to control his powers, and was trained in martial arts by Wolverine. With the X-Men, Havok became attracted to Polaris, much to the anger of Iceman (who was also interested in her). In his early days, Professor X enlisted Havok and Polaris to rebel an invasion by Z'Nox, and would later encounter Hulk when in the Savage Land. Powers and Abilities Alex is titled as an Alpha-Level Mutant. Cosmic energy granted plasma blasts. Powers *'Mutant-Physiology:' *'Ambient Energy Conversion:' Havok absorbs cosmic energy into the cells of his body, and it processes into plasma, allowing to convert it and use for destructive force. Though not able to control this ability at times, it's one of most powerful abilities. He can also absorb cosmic energies from the environment, such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation, and store them into his body. This power has allowed him to survive being dropped into a large star, and be able to absorb and rebel his brother Vulcan. He was able to fight Magneto and Hulk with his blast, and Sauron believes him to be powerful than his brother, Cyclops. *'Energy Absorption:' Havok can willingly absorb cosmic energy, and is ab to store and re-process such energy through force. A great example of this power was when he was thrown into a star, and drew upon its energy to fight his powerful brother, Vulcan. *'Plasma Blast/Plasma Emanation:' Havok has the ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of blast or discharges, being a concentric circle pattern upon release. The waves emanate from his body in all directions, and when using the length of his arms, allows control of his destructive force. When aiming at a person, he can project it at them, and can channel a low level blast that won't kill them. *'Flight:' Havok can use the stored energy in his cells to fly, being able to do so by directing said energy into a downward thrust. *'Heat Immunity:' He is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. *'Radiation Immunity:' He is also immune to most forms of radiation, and is able to absorb it. *'Optic Blast Immunity:' He is immune to Cyclops optic blast. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Havok showed himself have gifted intelligence, studying in geophysicist when he was grad student. *'Leadership:' Havok has shown himself to be expert leader, being the founding member and leader of the X-Factor, Avengers Unity Division, Starjammers, The Six, Brotherhood, and others during his superhero career. *'Martial Artist:' Havok was trained during his time as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and was notably trained in martial arts by Wolverine. *'Mental Resilience:' Professor X trained Havok to able to block mental attempts to erase his memory, as Psylocke was unable to do so. Weaknesses *'Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion:' At times, Havok is not able to control his cosmic energy, which puts people in danger unless wearing suits to assist him. The possible reason for this weakness could be the trauma he and Scott suffered when they were pushed out a plane by their mother. *'Genetic Flaw:' He is not immune to Vulcan's powers, but is somewhat resistant by his energy absorption. Portrayals Film *In the X-Men films X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and X-Men: Apocalypse, he was portrayed by Lucas Till, who also played Angus MacGyver in the titular tv series, and is in the running with other actors to portray Adam Warlock in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. Television *In the X-Men animates series, he was voiced by an unknown actor. *In X-Men: Evolution, he was voiced Matt Hill, who also voiced Kevin Keene, Ed, Kira Yamato, Soarin. Video Games *In '' X-Men: Mutant Academy 2'', he was voiced by Rod Wilson. *In X-Men Legends, he was voiced by Matt Nolan. *In '' X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'', he was voiced by Scott Holst. *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, he was voiced by Jason Zumwalt, who also voiced Roman Bellic. *In Marvel Heroes he was voiced by Liam O'Brien, who also voiced Gaara, Nephrite, Doctor Strange, Reynard Fisher, Asura, and War. *In Lego Marvel Super Heroes, he was voiced by Greg Cipes, who also voiced 2003 Beast Boy, Teen Titans Go! Beast Boy, Chiro, Kevin Levin, and Michelangelo. Quotes }} Gallery Havok.png|Havok's original costume in the comics. Havok-Comics-Profile.jpg Havok-and-Polaris.jpg|Havok and Polaris. Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_4_17_Textless.jpg Uncanny Avengers (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 variant cover.jpg|Havok with the unity division Avengers. Havok animated.jpg|Havok in X-Men the animated series. Havok_Evolution.png|Havok in X-Men Evolution. HavokXMND.jpg|Havok in X-Men Next Dimension. HavokAA.jpg|Havok in Avengers Assemble. Havok_First.jpg|Havok in |link=Havok (X-Men Movies) Havok_Days.jpg|Havok in |link=Havok (X-Men Movies) Trivia *He is an Alpha-Level Mutant. *He is allergic to tomatoes, and dislikes Cauliflower. *His favorite film is West Side Story, and is fond of Stephen King's books. *Like his brothers Scott and Gabriel, Alex has a signature energy color, with his being blue, as Scott's is red, and Gabriel is yellow. Navigation Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Legacy Category:In Love Category:Egalitarian Category:Archenemy Category:Big Good Category:X-Men Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Strategists Category:Scapegoat Category:Martyr Category:Superheroes Category:Betrayed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed